Flying Derby Xtreme Racer
by Isiah02
Summary: When nighttime falls, the flying derby racing begins for real and Sofia is up for the challenge. Can she succeed and prove to be known as Enchantia's Fastest?


**Isiah: What up. Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Flying Derby Xtreme Racer. After watching and playing some racing games, I figured I could do a story with the flying horses.**

 **Tom: Just to let you all know this will be split into parts. But we hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Flying Derby Xtreme Racer: Intro**

500 years ago

A flying derby racer known as "The Fastest" was left in defeat

After all these years, that racer has not been forgotten

Along with him were other flying derby legends...

Who now as spirits officially plunged the kingdom of Enchantia back into chaos

Enchantia, Avalor, Merroway Cove

With the Fastest Title vacant in these kingdoms, others attempt to race to see who's the fastest racer in all of flying derby racing

 **Isiah: Now with the intro outta the way, let's get to our first location. Enchantia.**

Sofia rushed herself into her Secret Library sitting down and awaiting a book to come down to her. Once it came down to her she read it.

 _Flying Derby Xtreme Racer_

Sofia looked at the book title curiously before opening it up and reading it.

 _Enchantia_

 _The instant you set foot_

 _Reason instantly flies out the window_

 _And the instant to flying derby race is awakened._

Once tasted, it is never forgotten, and it becomes a dangerous habit.

"What does all this mean," Sofia asked out loud. _Flying derby racing, tasting a bad habit._ Sofia had many thoughts in her head but continued reading the story.

 _Due to the attraction of this bad habit, the miracle warlock(Wendell) returns_

 _Slowly and surely..._

 _The door to becoming a legend starts to open_

 _This book believes that it is you, Princess Sofia who must defeat Wendell_

 _In a flying derby race._

 _Face Wendell in a flying derby race,_ Sofia thought to herself. "It sounds like a tough challenge, but I'll do it." Sofia was then going to leave the Secret Library when coming in her father, King Roland walked in.

"I see you received my message Sofia," Roland said.

"Dad," Sofia said in shock. "You brought me to this Flying Derby Xtreme Racer book?"

"Of course, and I'm also here to tell you confronting Wendell is easier said than done," Roland said. "You have to take to the skies at night racing others who wish to hold the title as, "Enchantia's Fastest."

"Enchantia's Fastest?"

"Let me explain it all to you," Roland said sitting down with Sofia. "Many years ago, there was a flying derby racer known as The Fastest. He spent his whole life racing. But until one faithful day, he disappeared."

"Just like that," Sofia asked.

"Oh yes. Just like that," Roland said. "Tonight, there will be many who will be racing to be known as Enchantia's Fastest. And I believe it is you who have what it takes to take that title." Sofia took a moment to think about it. She was the only princess that made the flying derby team at school. It might be real cool if she could prove to the whole kingdom that flying derby is more than just a princess thing.

"I'll do it," she heard herself say.

"Great," Roland said smiling. "Now if you wanna give the book a happy ending, you gotta start it now. The racing only happens at night." Sofia then nodded and walked out the exit with her dad.

 **The Racing Begins**

Sofia made her way to the royal stables to get her horse Minimus. She got on him and quickly made her way to the skies. When she reached the sky, she noticed that some people were already racing each other.

"Wow. A lot of racers out here," Minimus said.

"Yeah, but we'll defeat them all one by one," Sofia said.

"Every single one," Minimus asked a little worried.

"If it helps us reach Wendell then yes. Why?"

"Well, it's that, I starve after a certain amount of time," Minimus said.

"Don't worry. We'll just race a few and then I'll feed you," Sofia said. "And speaking of racing, here comes our first opponent." Sofia then went up to her first opponent which was Princess Zooey.

"Racing to become the best," Zooey asked.

"And I assume you are too," Sofia said.

"Let's see who's more worthy," Zooey said starting the race. They both took off in a boost of speed. Zooey started off in front of Sofia but the brunette was able to catch up to her. Slowly passing her.

"Perfect! Now we just gotta stay in front until Zooey tires out," Sofia said making Minimus pick up speed. Zooey was keeping up with Sofia almost passing her until she suddenly became a little tired. After a few more moments of trying to keep up, Zooey lost her energy and started slowing down.

"Sofia, I think she's slowing down," Minimus said.

"Yay! Our first race complete," Sofia cheered. "Let's go find more races and reach Wendell!"

"Alright, but can we stop for that snack first?"

"Oh, fine."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, guys. First chapter of Flying Derby Xtreme Racer complete. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also there will be episodes to this story and a sequel with two more episodes. Can't wait for it.**

 **Tom: Merroway Cove and Avalor.**

 **Isiah: Oh yes. But with that being said, expect more stories soon. If Tom and I don't update again until Christmas then Happy Holidays.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See you guys later! Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


End file.
